Trapped
by WarpedMinded
Summary: What happens when eighteen year old Garrett is forced to be with Freddy Krueger? A Nightmare on Elm St story. Angst, HJ, Language, M/M, slight N/C, Oral, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** Trapped  
**Fandom-** Nightmare on Elm Street  
**Pairing-** Freddy/Garrett (OMC)  
**Rating-** R or M  
**Summary-** What happens when eighteen year old Garrett is forced to be with Freddy Krueger? A Nightmare on Elm St, story.  
**Warnings-** Angst, BDSM, D/s, HJ, Language, M/M, N/C, Oral, Slash

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I didn't know what was happening until it was all too late.

"Come here Garrett. You're mine now." A deep raspy voice growled into Garrett Finnegan's ear.

Garrett let out a shocked gasp as he shot up from his bed, only to find himself tied down, and drenched in his own sweat. "Wh-what is this? Nice prank bro, come back and untie me, you have officially scared me okay?"

The cruel voice from before laughed, "This isn't your brothers doing. It is mine, my dear Garrett. I have finally got you and I am not planning on letting you go so easily."

Garrett jumped in surprise as he felt four sharp objects, a lot like knifes, slowly trace up his thigh. Another hand followed up on the other leg, teasing the fine brown hairs of the 18 year olds legs. A satisfied chuckle escaped the evil man's mouth as his fingers touched a half-hard organ between the boy's legs.

"No! Stop! Do not fucking touch me there you pervert! Rape! Rape!" The black haired, 6'2, pale boy screamed as he thrashed all the more. At least he did until a sharp pain shot through his leg, "Ahh!" He cried out as he tried to move his body from the pain.

"You are mine, you hear! You will belong to Freddy Kruger forever!" said voice yelled.

Garrett whimpered as he turned his face away, not wanting to believe this was real. His face was jerked back to where it was a moment before. "Look at me! Look at who your new boyfriend is." Freddy laughed as his hand flexed over the black-haired boy's hardening erection. "Well, I can tell you are not appalled by me. Good, because we are gonna get to the good stuff right now."

Freddy let out a loud cackling laugh, chilling Garrett to the bone. Kruger quickly leaned down and let his tongue slide over the boy's cock, making the teen gasp.

The tongue moved faster and faster, and then out of nowhere the tongue grew longer and surrounded the whole shaft, pulsing over the erection. Garrett cried out, his toes curling as he approached an orgasm he didn't want fulfilled because of this serial killer.

"I-I...ahh! Please, no. Stop, uhn, can't hold it." Garrett choked out. When he did, Freddy removed his tongue, but licked his finger on his right hand, then pushed into the boy's virgin hole, easing it in carefully, then thrust roughly, hitting the teen's prostate dead on, while he did that, he enveloped his mouth over the boy's cock, ready to catch all the sweet cum. The boy let out a scream worthy to 50 killing screams, as he came so hard he passed out during his release.

Freddy looked at the teen and let a small smile appear on his face, "Garrett, I wasn't always mean and cruel." He sighed as he got up and covered the shivering teen.

As he was walking away he let out a frustrated growl, _Fuck! I am already going soft and I just got the kid. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After a few weeks of Freddy coming in and out of Garrett's room. Sometimes bringing food, other times just going to talk, yes, talk. It took a while but eventually Garret gave up on trying to leave, he had a feeling he wasn't in the original plane of existence anymore, anyways.

Finally a month of Garrett's captivity, Freddy came in and unlocked the chains tying him to the bed. "Come on, we're going out to eat." He gave a small smile that Garrett almost didn't see.

"Uh...what? Eat? We're going out to eat...For real?" Garrett didn't know if he should trust the man that has kept him captive for so long. "What about clothes for me?"

A look of surprise crossed over Freddy's face, "Oh yeah. Um, just a minute." And with a snap of his fingers a pair of tight light blue jeans, and a light grey 'Krueger rocks'. Which made Garrett chuckle a little, but he hid it with a cough. But Freddy knew better. "Would you like a shower first?"

"Oh, yes please." Finnegan smiled brightly at the request. He was lead to a large bathroom with an almost transparent tile floor, and shower/jacuzzi set. "This is amazing, thanks for letting me get a shower."

Freddy nodded a little, "I'm...'...'...about making you stay in the bed." He rolled his eyes because he couldn't say 'sorry' to the young man he was starting to fall in love with. "I won't ever do that to you again, I promise."

"I believe you. And...I forgive you too." Garrett smiled shyly as he turned on the water, and let the water get warm before stepping in. "Do you want to come in here and take a shower too?"

Temptation was on high, but Krueger held himself together and shook his head, "No, I am alright. You go ahead." He turned around and left the room, leaving Garrett to mull about his thoughts about Freddy, and how he was treating him now. "Technically he was never bad to begin with. I just never understood his intentions to me. Life sucked back home anyways, so life here...really is better. I bet my so called 'parents' don't even realize I am gone. My brothers are probably glad, and having parties."

He scrubbed himself good, and even in the crevices that might get licked, since he knew Freddy well enough. Garrett also cleaned his balls and cock, and he controlled himself, not letting it get hard, or react to his cleaning.

Twenty minutes later he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a smile on his face. "Thank you, I feel a lot better after that shower. Where are we going to eat?" Finnegan asked as he put on his clothes.

Freddy was sitting in a chair and had on a clean dark green silk shirt, and a deep red leather coat over it. He refused to wear any other color for shirts, red and green was his trademark, and his dress pants were black. "We are going to a Italian restaurant, a favorite of mine. And might I say, you look ravishing." He murmured, his husky voice making Garrett tingle inside.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." He blushed as he fiddled with his clothes. "I love Italian. I'm ready if you are."

Fred nodded and put a hand on the young man's back, leading him out of the room slowly, as to not put too much pressure on him, since he hadn't been out of the room/bed for a month. "You doing okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. But I really want to go and eat now." Garrett gave Freddy his cute 'Feed me Seymour' look.

"Haha! Very nice look." Krueger laughed as he and Garrett walked out of the mansion and toward a restaurant that was only a block or two away.

When they got into the building, it was an amazing piece of work. Their were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were real china on the tables, fine wines being sold, and everyone was dressed like it was a proper attire only, place. Garrett looked down at his clothes worriedly, "I'm not dressed right!" He whispered into Freddy's ear.

"Nonsense. They won't even notice that you aren't dressed like them. It will be alright. I just want you comfortable."

"Oh...well thank you."

During the two hours of in the restaurant, they laughed, drank fine wine, ate exquisite foods, and shared stories with eachother.

As they were walking back to the mansion Freddy grinned, "That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was. We should do it all the time."

That made Krueger stop, "Would you really be willing to live with me...and do this all the time?"

Garrett Finnegan was never more sure of anything in his whole life. "I'm very willing to live with you." A smirk came to his face, "As long as you promise to do that tongue thing again."

A loud laugh echoed around them as Freddy let it out.

Garrett cried as his cock was surrounded by Freddy's very hot tongue. The tip teased the slit, coaxing more salty fluid out. "Oh yes yes!" He gripped the sheets under him and arched upwards, "Please take me in your mouth." He pleaded.

It didn't take long, cause Fred would have done anything for the young man. "Cum as much as you want." He said as he swallowed the shaft down, and groaned, making his throat vibrate around the sensitive head.

A cry escaped Finnegan as his body tightened up, his balls swelling, and his cock throbbing hard for a few seconds before he let loose. The fluid slide down Krueger's throat, and he swallowed it heartily. "Mmm, you taste amazing."

A soft laugh, "I bet you taste amazing too." And Garrett proceeded to find out if Freddy Krueger really did taste that good, and Freddy did.

**THE END**


End file.
